Modern hospitals treat hundreds of patients every day. In a given nursing unit, staff must coordinate the treatment and transition of numerous patients having different conditions and illnesses. To ensure adequate attention is given to each patient, individual nurses may be assigned to each patient in a nursing unit. When a nursing shift changes or a new patient is assigned to a nursing unit, nursing assignments must be updated by updating manual nursing assignment records, and through spoken word between the outgoing nurse and incoming nurse.
Current systems rely on manual nursing assignments records. While such manual systems allow core information to be presented to nurses, updating and revising the record may prove laborious and error prone. Moreover, conventional systems cannot account for dynamic conditions or make use of digitized patient data, and therefore such systems are inefficient to use or maintain.
Furthermore, conventional systems and methods suffer from a lack of data integration, e.g., connectivity between proprietary systems, and continued reliance on manual techniques for managing various aspects of capacity management in health care settings, particularly including caregiver assignments, patient information management, including patient tracking, and asset and equipment information management, including tracking and patient admission management.